


Just One Taste.

by Perfect_Ginger_Maniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac/pseuds/Perfect_Ginger_Maniac
Summary: Lee goes back to her old job at Arkham Asylum, where she reunites with a certain ginger.





	Just One Taste.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second smut fanfic, but the smut won't be until chapter two! Please let me know if you like this and would like me to continue it or not. Feedback is always appreciated, just please be respectful. ❤

"I'm sorry Harvey, but I just can't work here anymore." Lee apologizes while packing her belongings from what is now her old office.

Harvey stressfully runs his hand through his hair, watching her pack her stuff. "This is about Jim, isn't it?" He asks already knowing the answer.

She gives him a look confirming his thoughts, grabbing the last of her belongings and stuffing them into the box.

"He's become so overbearing as of late. Not only did he kill Mario, but now he thinks he has the privilege of bossing me around, even though we're no longer together." She laughs sourly while rolling her eyes.

Harvey sighs, knowing she's not gonna change her mind about this. He leans in and gives her a warm hug, before giving her a friendly peck on the cheek.  "I understand.. just know there is always a spot here for you if you ever change your mind."

"Thanks, Harv, it means a lot.." She smiles sweetly. "Well, I'm gonna go now, before Jim gets here and tries to stop me." She gives Harvey one last hug before grabbing her belongings and heading out of her old office.

**

Now in her car, she sighs and thinks about what she will do for money. She's definitely not going back to the GCPD office. Her hatred for Jim was one she's never felt before. With everything that he put her through, Making her leave and not answering her calls when she was pregnant with his baby.. the stress he put her through made her lose the precious angel she was carrying. A small tear escapes her eye thinking about it. Not only did he cause her to lose their baby, but when she finally moved on and thought she could be happy, Jim shoots her husband. She grows angry thinking about it.

_God, I hate him._

She tries to calm herself down before she leaves. It wouldn't be so good her driving while angry. She sighs in frustration and hits the steering wheel hard. He's the reason all the bad shit in her life happened. He's the reason she is no longer happy. He's like a hurricane. Everything he touches he destroys. And that's exactly what he did. He destroyed her.

She lets a few stray tears fall before she quickly gets a grip and calms down. She wipes the few tears that she let slip away, looking in the rear view mirror to check her reflection, before sighing and putting the car in reverse.

To try and get her mind off the negative thoughts, she turns her music up full blast, screaming along to her favorite songs.

**

It's been about a week since she quit her job at the GCPD. Her week has been consumed of nothing but binge watching her favorite show, American Horror Story, and eating ice cream.

"I wouldn't mind ghosts if they all looked like him." She mumbles to herself.

_Seriously? First Jerome, now Tate?_

Her rational side scolds her.

She scoffs thinking about the ginger.

_What about Jerome? I never liked the kid._

Great, now she's talking to herself.

Images from the day he took her hostage in the GCPD Office flashed in her head. She blushes when she remembers the way he flirted with her. Every time he touched her, her skin felt as if it would catch on fire. Though she wouldn't ever admit it out loud, there was definitely something between them. That much was clear.

She clears her mind and looked back to see that the episode had ended. Watching tv is great and all, but she misses working. She's gonna have to get money some way or another. She makes a mental note of all the places she could apply for.

_GCPD? No way in hell._

_Stripper? Eh, not again._

_Bartender? Nah, the only club close by is The Sirens._

_Arkham?_

She pauses in thought for a moment. That actually doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Considering she only left that job so she could go work at the GCPD with Jim. Big mistake. Plus Jerome will be there, and it would be an excuse for her to see him again.

She places her tub of ice cream down and grabs her house phone dialing the number for Arkham.

"Arkham Asylum, how may we assist you?" She could instantly tell that voice belonged to Regina, a girl she used to work with.

"Regina hi, this is Lee Thompkins. I was calling to see if I could get my old job back. Or maybe just any spot that's open?"

"Lee, oh my God! It's been forever since we talked. You know you're always welcome here, but you're gonna have to have an interview with our new boss. It's part of the new rules and such."

"That's fine, do you think you can transport my call to them, please?"

"Yes, of course, give me just a second."

Lee hears the line go dead and is met with silence. She sighs to herself and grabs the almost empty tub of ice cream, scooping some more into her mouth.

"This is Doctor Hyde, how may I help you?" Lee quickly swallows the bite she was chewing, instantly getting brain freeze.

"Um yes, this is Doctor Leslie Thompkins. I used to work for you all, and I was wondering if you had a position open for me?"

"Uh yes, let me check." She hears a beep and is once again met with silence. A minute later she hears rustling on the other line. "We do actually, you're old job is available, only you would be in both the female and male wards. Would that be a problem for you?"

"No, no problem at all!" She replies a little too quickly. She clears her throat awkwardly. " I mean, no it wouldn't be a problem."

"Great, but I would need to have an interview with you first. I know you worked here already, but it's one of the new rules. Could you be here around ten?"

"Yes, definitely. Thank you so much."

He chuckles "Not a problem. Just doing my job. Just be here around ten. If you're late you automatically don't get the job. Not to be harsh, but I need my employees to be serious about the job."

"I understand sir."

"Great! See you tomorrow." With that, the line goes dead.

Well, that was interesting.

She sighs to herself deciding she should head on to bed since she has such a busy day tomorrow.

She grabs the remote and turns the television off, before heading to her bedroom. She'll take a shower tomorrow since it's already so late.

***

"Welcome back Dr. Thompkins. We're so glad to have you on board with us again." Regina smiles sweetly.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be back." Lee smiles in return. In all honesty part of her missed this place. This was her first job after all.

"Well here is your uniform, and your old equipment back. We have a few new rules here, I'm sure Mr. Hyde will inform you of them."

Lee nodded in understanding. "Is his office where the old one was?"

"Yes it is, you remember your way around this place right?"

"I think so... yeah, I think I remember where everything is."

Lee grabs her uniform and old equipment before heading in the direction of the new Boss's office. She hesitantly knocks on the door twice, before she heard a muffled 'come in'.

***

"It's great to have you with us again Doctor Thompkins. The changing room is the same, but your new locker number is 112."

She nods taking in the information. He sits on the edge of his desk, clasping his hands together. "So here's the thing... although you're getting your old job back, you will also be a part psychiatrist. The staff has been running low lately, so some of the staff is having to fill in some of those spots. Given your history, this shouldn't be a problem I'm assuming."

"Uh, well it's not my area of focus, but I have had some training with it."

"Excellent. We won't bombard you with patients. We mostly just assign two or three max, that way the employees don't get overwhelmed. I already have your two patients picked out." He hands her the clipboard with instructions and the names of the two patients.

1\. Mary Hart

2\. Jerome Valeska

_You've got to be kidding me_

She gives Mr. Hyde a fake smile, which he actually buys to her surprise.

Normally it wouldn't bother her.. but she has been trying to fight her feelings for the ginger maniac ever since the first time they met at the circus. She keeps trying to tell herself that it's wrong in so many ways.. but she can't help but be drawn to him.

_No. This is strictly business. Just a doctor that has to check her patient every day._

Hmm.. maybe she could give in to her fantasies while also doing her job. Doctors have to check their patient's bodies to make sure they are healthy.

_NO, Lee stop._

"That is all. Thank you for meeting with me Ms. Thompkins, I look forward to working with you." She smiles a genuine smile this time, as she gathers her things and heads out of the office.

On her way there, she looks into the inmates day room and catches sight of ginger hair.

Her heart lurches and she finds herself anticipating their appointment. What would he think when he finds out she's his doctor. Would he inappropriately flirt with her again? Or will he stay professional? She laughs realizing the latter is impossible.

She snaps out of her thoughts and walks down the hall, and into the locker room. It was empty, not that she minded either way.

She quickly put her uniform back on and headed to her office. She set her things down and got everything situated. She looked at the clipboard on her desk and saw that she had an appointment with Mary Hart in less than five minutes.

Quickly she put on her doctor coat before fixing herself to look presentable, before exiting her new office and heading to the day room. She walks in and looks around, once again catching sight of the ginger.

_God, I wish I could run my hands through that soft hair._

She bites her lip and mentally curses at herself for thinking such things.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Mary Hart.." She called, loud enough for everyone to hear.

She sees a hand hesitantly go up and is met with an older woman, slouching in her seat. Lee smiles, and notices instantly the woman isn't all there in the head. Which she is in an Asylum after all.

"Hi sweetie.. can you please come with me?" She asked walking towards Mary. Mary slouches even further before yelling, "NO! I don't wanna."

She watches Lee carefully. Lee smiles in a gentle way before pulling out a candy bar. She knows persuasion is always better than force. She always hated giving the inmates shots to calm them down.

"I have a candy bar. It's yours if you come with me." She holds it out to the woman. The woman smiles before jumping up and clapping excitedly like a seal. She goes to grab the chocolate from Lee, but Lee gently pulls it back.

"Follow me to my office and it's all yours." Mary claps excitedly once again before following Lee to the middle of the room.

Lee is stopped midway when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns expecting Mary to be the one touching her but is shocked to find it's Jerome.

"Doctor Thompkins.." He drawls, his eyes traveling down her body, "Fancy seeing you here." His face is stitched back on, but his smile is wider than it used to be. Oddly enough, she was still very attracted to him.

"Hello, Jerome.." She takes a deep breath, trying to act cooler than she felt. "You'll be seeing a lot of me. I work here now."

This revelation only made his smirk grow wider.

"Is that so?" He asks getting closer. She would love to play along with his little game, but right now she had to tend to another patient. Plus she needs to stop this silly little crush of hers. Not only was he younger than her, but he is also a really cruel guy. Definitely not someone she should be bothering with. And on top of that, she is now his doctor. It needs to be nothing but strictly business between them.

"Mhm." She answers as uninterested as she could.

"Mhm?" He mimics back.

She rolls her eyes, but on the inside, she wants nothing more than for him to kiss her. "I'll see you later Jerome. I have to go tend to Miss Mary here." She says looking behind her to see Mary in her own world, chewing on her hair.

He cackles looking at the poor soul. "Yeah, okay. Have fun with that. You know where to find me sweet cheeks." He winks before walking back towards his table that was accompanied by older men, and one girl that looked around the same age as Jerome.

As soon as Jerome got back to the table, the blonde moved in closer towards him, biting her lip and twirling her messy hair.

What a whore, Lee thought while rolling her eyes. Jerome looks back to find Lee watching them with a sour expression. He smirks to himself, before bringing the blonde closer to him and nibbling on her ear. All while watching Lee.

_That fucker._

She rolls her eyes and stalks off, making Mary follow close behind.

***

"Same time tomorrow, hun. I hope you enjoyed that candy bar.. just don't tell anyone, okay?" Mary nodded before giving her a big hug and meeting the guards at the door.

Now time for the devil himself.. _Lord please give me strength_ she thought while walking back towards the day room. She walks in and notices the guards putting Jerome in handcuffs, and walks over to the three.

"What are you two doing?" She asks approaching them.

Jerome smirked in a way that made Lee soaked.

"He's dangerous, Doctor. It's for your safety.." One of the guards answered before shoving Jerome up from his seat.

"Right.. well I'll take it from here gentleman." She states before grabbing Jerome's arm and gently placing him in front of her.

"Just keep walking straight." She tells Jerome on the way to her office.

"Mmm. I like a girl who can take charge." He jokes. Lee resists the urge to blush and instead rolls her eyes.

"Just get in the office." She snaps while opening the door and gently pushing him inside.

Once inside, Jerome takes a seat on the couch and watches Lee like a predator. Lee gets out a spare key that goes to handcuffs and unlocks the handcuffs on Jerome.

She takes them off, before tossing them on her desk before looking back to Jerome. She is surprised to find him standing directly in front of her now, that look only getting darker.

"That's very dangerous on your part. Why would you give me the chance to hurt you? Or better yet, to escape?"

She smirks before pressing a finger to his chest. "Because I know you won't hurt me. If you wanted to, you would have done it that day in the GCPD office. Plus I like to give my patients the benefit of a doubt. I know I like my freedom.. so it's only plausible you all would like yours" She shrugs before sitting in her office chair, Jerome once again sitting on the couch.

"Okay.. so I'm sure you heard that I'm your new doctor and your psychiatrist as well. First, we'll start with health, and then we can talk. Sound good?" She asks, even though she meant it rhetorically.

"Now to business." She grabs a clipboard with paper and a pen, before sitting in her chair in front of Jerome. " Are you having any complaints with your body?"

Jerome pursues his lips playfully, leaning all the way back in his seat acting as if he is in deep thought. "Hmm. Ooh! I know.. When I touch my dick, this white, sticky stuff comes out." He says in a husky tone. "Is that normal, Doctor?" He smirks while watching her uncomfortable reaction.

Her eyes widen in shock. She was not prepared for this question. She quickly gathers herself and clears her throat."Jerome, please ask serious questions only." She scolds. He laughs his crazy, yet strangely appealing laugh before leaning forward so that he is now eye to eye with her.

"This _is_ a serious question Doc. I'm curious about that hot, salty, white stuff that comes out of me when my dick feels so good. Tiffany said it tastes amazing."

She inhales shakily, picturing Jerome cumming, only making her wetter. The thought soon makes her upset when she registers that 'Tiffany', probably the blonde from earlier, has tasted him. She clenches her jaw and mentally rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Jerome. That is very normal." She says before unintentionally squeezing her thighs together trying to get some friction. Jerome notices and his eyes darken.

"Are you turned on, Doctor?" He gets up off the couch and pulls Lee up from her seat making her yelp in surprise. "I can help you with that, but only if you ask nicely.." He trails off bringing their faces closer.

"Jerome, please sit down." She weakly pleads. His face is so close to her that their noses are almost touching.

"I would.. but something tells me you really don't want me to."

"Yes, I do."

He chuckles, sending a shiver down her spine. "Does it ever get tiring?" His eyes search her face.

"Does what ever get tiring." She huffs, yet stays where she is.

"Acting like you don't want me. When we both know you obviously do. You have ever since the first night we met."

"What are yo-"

He cuts her off, backing her into the wall closest to them. His tall frame towering over her small one. His hands trapping her on either side, where she can't escape.  "I see the way you are when you're around me. You try to act tough and put on a show... But I can see the desire you have for me." His eyes search her face waiting for her to say something. She stays still, watching him with broken resolve. He decides it's time for him to continue.

"I notice how when you look at me, your pupils dilate., and you get this soft glimmer in your eye. I notice how you find every way to touch me. Like in the GCPD office, when you squeezed my bicep.." He smirks, watching her cheeks grow a deep red.

"You noticed that." She mumbles so low she swears he wouldn't have heard her.

"Mhm." He mummers huskily. "I enjoyed it too. But you and I both know you wanted to be feeling something else." His eyes trail to her lips and darken slightly when he notices her pulling her plump bottom lip between her perfect teeth. He's getting to her. This might actually work.

"Jerome, please." She doesn't know what she's begging him to do more. To sit down and get back to business, or for him to take her, body and soul, any way he pleased.

His head draws closer until they are an inch apart. They're practically sharing each other's breath. Jerome's eyes stay locked on hers. "What do you want me to do, Lee?" His breath fans her face.  She catches a hint of mint on his breath, mixed with something else she can't quite place. Oddly enough it's intoxicating to her.

Her eyes scan his gorgeous face. From his green eyes with a mischevious glint in them, to his freckles dusted across his cheeks. From afar you wouldn't be able to tell that he even had freckles.. but up close and personal like this, you can see them perfectly. They make him look like a normal boy. A very beautiful boy. Not a deranged psychopath. Her eyes land on his plump pink lips, and she can't seem to shift her eyes away.

_Just one taste._

Her rational side has already been pushed into the very back of her mind. She wants him, and she wants him now. At least a taste of him. Once she gets this taste she can realize he is just a boy that is not all that she wants him to be. Maybe her crazy fascination with him could go away. It's just curiosity. That's it.

Before she can talk herself out of it, she reaches her hand forward and cups his cheek. Her lips following suit and landing on his plump ones before either of them can process it. She feels him stiffen, causing her to pull back slightly and watch him watch her.

Jerome growls before grabbing her hip with one hand, the other going under her chin angling her face towards him. His lips meet hers again, only with much more urgency and passion.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So there's chapter one (: I really hope you all like it so far! Once again please let me know what you think!


End file.
